Blood is thicker then Wine
by Yaoifan01
Summary: Ino a beautify made vampire who stalks the night, stumbles upon a mortal she can’t get enough of, only this night she gets a night of passion, and possibly something much more…[InoSaku Yuri AU]
1. Chapter 1

Blood is thicker then wine

Summary: Ino a beautify made vampire who stalks the night, stumbles upon a mortal she can't get enough of, only this night she gets a night of passion, and possibly something much more…InoSaku Yuri AU

**Rated M-** Next chapter will be rated Nc-17 for girl on girl action.

A/N- I was in the mood for yuri, this was in my old pile of things I have written long ago. I decided to post because it isn't long, two chapters tops and it's already done. And yes, I am a girl who loves Yuri. I love it just as much as I love Yaoi. Its strange to me that girls like yaoi but hate and despise Yuri. Means the same to me –smiles- I hope you like this short Yuri series…

* * *

It was dark, really, really dark. 

Sakura stumbled on the concrete curb breaking the heal of her expensive shoe. Cursing herself, she continued walking (or rather limping) through the darkness of the city. She was hungry and decided on Chinese—the place downstairs of her apartment with the blinking light— for a midnight snack after a failed attempt to get laid at the bar. Why not? The day couldn't get worse, right?

Over all, today wasn't a very good day for her.

After 'accidentally' spilling hot coffee on her boss's face, (hell he had it coming for calling her small breasted, big forehead whore) at the publishing company. Fired on the spot. She then went home early to find her five-year long time boyfriend Naruto sleeping—ok fucking to be honest— her best friend Tenten in HER bed. After hysterical crying, throwing things at his head, telling him she hated his guts, he left with Tenten saying he was sorry. But deep down she knew he wasn't.

She loved him. He hurt her. Sure she only dated him to get in his best friend's pants—Sasuke the other bastard he was probably doing, but over time she really grew to love Naruto. Love him for being himself. She probably would have been so mad if he was cheating with another woman, but now she doubted herself because… what does that say about her?

So once he left, she got herself all pretty, lipstick, blush—the works. Dressed in a nice short skirt, black strapless tank top with long high heal shoes, she wanted to have a little fun and decided to go to the bar. Apparently men aren't attracted to pink hair, the best she got was an fifty year old man who mistaken her for a whore and asked for a hand-job in the back of the parking lot.

Pissed off, she drank and drank— about five cups of whiskey, three shots of brandy, until the bartender kicked her out for singing, dancing on the tables, and cursing every man ever born.

Now on the streets, she became real sober when she almost broke her leg stumbling to her apartment. It was cold and every part of her body had Goosebumps all over her skin. As soon as she saw the blinking Chinese shop in the distance, closed obviously because it was 1 p.m. at night, she was tired. So very tired.

That's when Sakura saw that woman.

The woman was tall, she had long natural blond hair tied in a high ponytail and a stand of hair covering her left eye. She wore a black skirt with a tight black sweater that seemed to make her breasts bigger. The woman stared back, while a drip of blood flowed down her chin. Stunned, Sakura figured she was injured. "Hey, are you ok?" She walked over to the woman.

"Am I ok?" The woman whispered a hit of amusement in her voice. She looked down on the cement and Sakura followed her gaze. When Sakura saw a dead lifeless body laying motionless on the cement floor, there was a wordless cry of fear, as she stumbled backwards. There was a loud chuckle of amusement.

The woman was laughing! The sick bitch! Scared for her life, Sakura started to run away. She was only a few blocks from her house, but because she broke her heal she didn't get very far. She fell on her palms, panting heavily.

_Come to me…_

Blinking away the tears, Sakura turned around. But no one was there, not one person. Was it was coming from her mind? But how?

_Come to me…_

This time Sakura was sure it was from her mind. She stood up slowly— as if possessed, and started walking to where she ran away from! What am I doing? She cried in her head. Her body wouldn't listen to her. It was moving on its own!

Slowly walking she could see the woman again. Closer…closer…stop.

"You can't run from me mortal." The woman chuckled, brushing away the blond hair out of her face.

"Who are you?" Sakura managed to whisper. He hands clenched into fists at her sides. She still couldn't move. "What do you want with me? How are you doing this!"

"Don't worry I wont kill you. I just want a taste. If it makes you feel better my name is Ino."

"My name is…"

"Sakura, I know already."

How? How do you know?

_Because I can read your mind and do what ever I want to your body…_

Ino walked closer. Sakura wanted to calm the wild animal that was her heart. It was thumping in her chest, banging in her ribcage. What was she going to do? Who was going to save her?

Naruto…

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She still loved him, the bastard. But how likely would it be for him to rescue her? Slim to non-that's for sure.

Ino wrapped a arm around Sakura's waist. They were so close their breasts touched, soft, Sakura could feel her breath on the nape of her neck…Ino lifted her chin, and much to Sakura's horror, teeth lenthed into sharp knives and shined in the moonlight.

Vampire? Panic run through her body. But they are only fairy tales…after bedtime stories to scare kids at night not real! Not …real…

Ino Gathered the scared woman into a tight embrace, a kind lovers would do, she breathed in Sakura's sent—The smell of dove soap, toothpaste, perfume, cheap brandy and…blood. It called her. With no gentleness Ino sank her teeth into Sakura's skin, worm blood filled her mouth. It was rich, sweet, and so good.

She needed more.

Drinking like a hungry beast, she needed to stop because she could feel Sakura's heart slow down to a slow rhythm. If she drank too much the woman could die. Ino didn't want that to happen…yet. Never in three hundred years did she taste such sweet blood.

Ino drew back; Sakura's vacant eyes stared back at her. Ino rained kisses on her forehead, down to her neck and licked the blood off her wounds. "Mortal, I have never tasted such sweet blood. I want more. You are mine now my sweetness."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

"No…" Sakura fainted. Falling into a peaceful slumber, on the vampires' breast.

Throwing the girl over her shoulder, Ino headed home and decided she would tie up her new toy and play with her once she regains her strength.

Only this playing won't be the drinking of blood…

* * *

Tbc? Not much Yuri in this chapter that's next chapter xD 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt as if her head would explode. It was a dull throb, probably the beating of her very own heart. She sat up rubbing her forehead. Did she fall? Hit her head on the cement after getting stinking drunk and imagined the whole thing? For the sake of her sanity, Sakura hoped so.

"Are you well?"

The area around her was dark. She had to squint to make out a figure on a red couch; come to think of it she didn't own a red couch, so where was she?

The woman from her dreams was standing in front of her. Her hair, if she remembered correctly was in a pony tail earlier, were now loose blond strands of silk over her pale shoulders barely covering her naked breast. Sakura gazed at the woman's curvy body, looking down past her belly button, down…blushing fiercely she turned her head away, Ino, the woman who kidnapped (woman-napped? is that even a word?) was naked!

Without thinking Sakura scooted back as far as she could, her back facing the freezing wall, before she realized she couldn't go any further because around her left ankle was a long chain connected to a pole in the center of the room.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you? And put some damn clothes on, it's freezing in here!"

A smirk of amusement flashed on Ino's face, but only for a second. "How amusing, you giving me orders in my own house. No wonder he left you Sakura."

"How do you know everything about me?" Sakura glared at her captor and embraced her arms which were covered in goose bumps from the cold.

"How?" The beautiful woman sat back down on her red velvety couch, she rubbed her fingers on the arm. A vampires senses where a thousand times stronger then any other human, everything was also very sensitive, she could feel every fiber stitched into the couch, smell the sweet sweat on Sakura's brow. "How indeed. Once I have tasted your blood, I have also gotten a taste of your life, your love, your feelings, your hates and your fears…"

"I am not afraid of you." Sakura couldn't stop staring at Ino. There seemed to be a certain loneliness to Ino that she couldn't quite grasp, she actually felt pity for her captor.

"I don't suspect that you are. You should be honored though."

"Oh, why is that?" Sakura snapped harshly.

"You are my lover now, I will treat you well as long as you reside in this house. You will be safe."

"Lover!" the shock was too much for Sakura. The woman was obviously insane and in dire need to be locked up in a mental institution. She had to have some weird vampire fetish, that had to be the reason she bit her, although she didn't hurt when Ino bit her.

"You see…I am a vampire as you know. Every fifty years I find me a human that is worthy of my standards, also a human who I am attracted to. I did have another before you." Standing up again Ino walked over to a dusty toy box, opening it she pulled out a wrinkled doll and dragged it to the couch.

"A doll?"

"No, silly. It's my old lover. He was a little chunkier when I last seen him thou. Babe say hi to Sakura, she is going to be taking your place now." Ino placed her hand on the withered corps head. There was a light 'pop' and the corpses head broke off the neck bone and rolled on the ground right in front of Sakura's toes. Its face stared up at her filled with pure terror and anguish. Screaming Sakura kicked the head away.

Ino laughed. "The rules are simple, once I bore of you… you die."

Biting her lip Sakura asked, "If you're lonely, why don't you just make another vampire?"

"Who said I was lonely?" Ino's fangs grew, she growled like an angry dog.

"I don't know, but that's what I feel."

Ino sighed, the girl was as interesting as she had assumed. "Despite old fairy tails, Vampires can't make other vampires, I don't even know how I was created myself. I just am what I am, I drink blood to survive, just as humans eat animals. To me it isn't cruel, it is just nature." In a blink of an eye Ino stood before Sakura and combed her long fingers through her oddly pink hair. "I am sick of talk, let me enjoy the thrills of your body."

With one hand Ino Pushed Sakura on her back and began kissing her firm belly. She moved her hands under the trembling woman and felt the hard nipples under her shirt. With odd strength, she easily tore off Sakura's skirt reviling white panties with a pink bow.

"Don't you touch me!" Sakura screeched, digging her nails into the vampire's neck.

"Stop lying to yourself, you want it more then anyone to be touched and kissed…and told how beautiful you are." Ino whispered her hot breath Sakura's ear, their breasts were touching, and Sakura's knee was right between Ino's legs. It was starting to get sticky when Ino pushed her crouch down and wiggled her butt.

"Wet?" Sakura gasped, she was so surprised that she forgot why she was even angry.

"Cant you see that I desire you? That I want to make your life heaven before you vanish from this earth?"

Closing her eyes, Sakura knew she was right, and she wanted to feel the touch of another person, no matter who it was. Wasn't that the reason she went to the bar? She told herself what better way to forget a man then in the arms of another?

"Ohh my!" Ino finger wiggled between Sakura's white panties. "You're so wet…" pulling out her hand she licked her fingers and sucked all the liquid off.

**Tbc**

Bleh, I know I said only two chapters but I want to add more to the story to make it a bit more original.

Reviews make more chapters!


End file.
